


Shadows of the Sun

by Masqueadrift



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: T, Warning: Robot Gore, Warning: violence, character: ratchet, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/pseuds/Masqueadrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe is grievously injured while dealing with the events following All Hail Megatron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Angst and Drama!  
> Written in 2010. Betaed by LadyDragon76, so any remaining errors are totes her fault. <3  
> 

**Title:** The Shadows of the Sun  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sideswipe, mentions of Sunstreaker and Ratchet  
**Verse:** IDW AU

 

Sideswipe looked, and felt, like absolute hell. That's what happened when you weren't paying attention to your surroundings though. Granted, he was a little too distracted with his own problems to notice that he was being followed.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't flush the image of Sunstreaker out of his processor, not when he was forced to watch as his brother did the unthinkable and set off those explosives. His entire universe collapsed into that ravine, along with the ruins of the bridge.

While he and his brother hadn't been on the best of terms since the golden menace had been retrieved from Earth, he had been working furiously to try and restore what the humans had taken away from him – from them; and every passing moment was a vicious, painful struggle. Unfortunately, things didn't quite work out as he'd hoped. He couldn't fix what they had broken – not by himself, and most especially not with an uncooperative Sunstreaker.

Guilt and shame gnawed at him, threatening to swallow him whole, even more so after he survived the apparent death of his twin. The memory taunted him relentlessly. He'd been so close to rushing his comrades, just so he could blindly fling himself over the jagged edge, into that black abyss, just so he wouldn't have to face all of this alone.

Even now, as he lay broken on the ground in a growing pool of his own spilled fluids, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Conflicting thoughts rolled through his processor as he waited for someone to come and collect him, or what remained should he not survive. Part of him was hoping they wouldn't make it in time, he didn't have the strength to continue without Sunstreaker, he felt empty and incomplete without his Sunshine to brighten his life. He wanted only to curl up and power down so he could rejoin the missing half of himself that he'd been forced to leave behind- alone on Cybertron. Part of him raged at his willingness to give up, at least without getting some sort of revenge against Starscream for what he did to his brother. That part sounded suspiciously like Sunstreaker, it snarled and threw insults at him every time he started to slip closer to oblivion.

At least the Decepticon that had attacked him hadn't survived, he thought with a snort. Dark, bitter amusement twisted itself through his spark, crawling through his weakening systems. Stupid 'Con got what was coming to him, he mused, his optics resting on the shattered form of the seeker not far away. Oh sure, he was probably dying, and he looked like he'd been through a compactor with the extent of the damage done to him, but the seeker was in far worse condition. He couldn't help laughing weakly; proud of the fact that he'd managed to, single handedly, tear the flyer's wings clean off.

He'd done it for Sunstreaker. He'd beaten that Decepticon with his own wings, smashed in an optic, shattered his cockpit, and reached into the open cavity, tearing out vital wiring and circuitry. He was covered in his enemy's too brightly glowing fluids, and even with one arm missing, and the other viciously twisted, the joint broken at the elbow, he dragged himself about a hister away from the slowly cooling shell of the now grey seeker before collapsing face down into the sand.

He knew his friends would find him. Eventually. It was just a matter of when.

He was slipping now, starting to lose coherence. He thought he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. He thought he heard the crunch of tires over sand and gravel. He even thought he heard the gruff, snarling voice of Ratchet as the CMO barked short, clipped orders at mechs around him. He smiled at that. And as he felt his body begin to be lifted off the hot, gritty surface he had collapsed on, he thought he saw the worried faces of his comrades, hovering quietly out of the way, before his vision filled with digital static and went black.

~*~

Machines beeped incessantly, the sound seemingly coming from every direction, soft and distorted as if filtered through water, or thick wads of cotton. Voices drifted through the air, whispered hurriedly back and forth between the speakers. He could catch snippets of conversation, the words fading in and out like poor satellite reception, but none of it made a bit of sense. Footsteps clicked softly against the cold, metallic floor; and as they drew closer the darkness began to recede from his visual centers. It was gradual at first, starting out as a thick, gray fog, before eventually solidifying into washed out colours and vague shapes.

He reached up to rub at his helm, felt his arm move but nothing happened. Confused, his head slowly rocked to the side and tried to focus on his left arm, but there was nothing there. He blinked. Something wasn't right here, but he didn't know what it was. He still _felt_ his arm, why wasn't it there? He tried to push himself upright, but couldn't seem to move beyond twitching the fingers on his right hand.

Panic blossomed suddenly, clear and vivid in his processor, threatening to crush his spark and choke his intakes. What happened? Why couldn't he move? And as his optics finally focused clearly on the room around him, he realized he didn't recognize where he was. This didn't look anything like the rough hewn walls of their temporary base on Earth, and it didn't look like their base back on Cybertron either. Where was he?!

He whimpered as a dark shadow loomed over him, unable to see the owner's face, he could only focus on the pale optics that bore into him from above. The figure reached out and he jerked, struggling with himself to pull away, freezing as fingertips brushed gently over his cheek arch. He knew that touch, craved it even.

_Sunny!_ He opened his mouth to speak but no words came, just a garbled screech of static. The figure above him winced in sympathy.

“Don't talk, idiot,” Sunstreaker muttered, shaking his head slowly, the large black and gold vents on his helm twisting one way, then the next, as his head moved. “You've been in here for several orns. If you damage yourself again, after all this time, I'm going to _let_ Ratchet reformat you into a mini-bike.”

_Sunny! Sunny! Sunny!_ He kept repeating his brother's name in his processor like a litany as optical fluid spilled down his face. His brother was here! If he was able to move he would have launched himself at the golden Lamborghini without a second thought for his own personal well being. Sunstreaker was **_HERE!_** What else mattered?

Sunstreaker smirked, leaning closer so that his face was mere inches away from his twin's. “Yeah, I missed ya too, Sides.” With a soft sigh of his vents Sunstreaker pressed his forecrest against his twin's and shuttered his optics. “If you _**ever**_ do anything that _**stupid**_ again, I will _**never**_ forgive you.”

Sideswipe smiled weakly as he gazed up at his twin with dim, tired optics. Oh he'd missed Sunstreaker, so much. He missed every tiny thing about him, from his angry scowls to his 'tough love', to his gleaming golden plating. _Sunny. Sunny! I missed you so much!_

“Yeah, I know. You're not obvious at all or anything,” A smirk tugged at Sunstreaker's lips, his hand resting on his twin's face, thumb pad stroking the arch of Sideswipe's cheek. “You're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm your stupid aft down.”

Sideswipe didn't care though, and jerked slightly on the medi-breth, attempting to free himself again so he could reach his twin. _Sunny, why the frag can't I-_

Sunstreaker sighed, falling silent for a moment as he leaned forward to rest his elbow joints against the berth. “You were thrashing around a lot when Ratchet brought you out of medical stasis, so he had to activate the inhibitors. He didn't want you flailing around and falling out of the berth... again.”

 _Again?_ Sideswipe frowned, _But I don't remember-_

“It's not important. Ratchet will be reattaching your arm later this afternoon,” Sunstreaker murmured, optics dimming as his helm dipped forward to rest against Sideswipe's chest. “You should be released then.”

 _Why can't I be released now?_ Primus he hated waiting, he gave his twin a pleading look, almost begging him to help him up, just laying here was starting to drive him crazy. Sunstreaker only shrugged, barely even paying attention to his brother's face, too focused on the sound of those familiar running systems. It was soothing after everything he'd been through.

“Probably because Ratchet isn't here to keep an optic on you and make sure you don't attempt anything stupid,” Sunstreaker muttered softly, sounding exhausted.

 _But you're here,_ Sideswipe protested, frustrated that he couldn't do something so simple as reach up and stroke the back of his twin's helm. _Why can't you do it?_

“Because, I like having you right here where I can see you're safe and aren't going to throw yourself at any more seekers,” Sunstreaker snarled, lightly punching his twin in the shoulder.

 _Ow!_ Sideswipe winced, his optics darting away, _I... I was just trying to-_

Sunstreaker lifted his head to lean forward, glaring into his twin's face, and hissing softly. “Starscream's mine, it's not your job to get revenge _for me_. You got it?” Sideswipe's optics flickered in understanding and the golden twin reached up to stroke his audial horn fondly. “I... just don't want anything else to happen to you.”

_Sorry... I just..._

“I know,” Sunstreaker's voice dropped to just below a whisper, his helm dropping back down against his brother's chest. “I know Sideswipe, but... you just... can't do that stupid slag anymore.”

 _Alright... I'll-_ Sideswipe heaved a sigh through his vents, optics shuttering when his brother's helm made contact with his chest plates. It really felt nice to just have that simple contact again, even if he wanted to be able to return it. _I'll try. As long as you do._

Nodding, Sunstreaker tilted his head to peer at his brother's face, his optics dim and tired. “I promise, Sides, I'll try,” he murmured softly, reaching up to pat Sideswipe's helm. “You should get some more rest.”

 _Will you stay with me?_ Sideswipe asked. He wasn't above begging if necessary, but Sunstreaker simply nodded in acceptance.

“I'll stay as long as I can,” Sunstreaker promised.

_Ok. I love you._

“Love you too, now shut up.”

Shaking with silent laughter, Sideswipe finally allowed his optics to dim, sensors locked on his twin as his vision blurred and faded completely. He drifted for a moment before slipping back towards unconsciousness, his systems finally relaxing enough to do so on his own for the first time in what seemed like vorns.


End file.
